Such a pipe clamp is known from EP 1783436 A1. Pipe clamps can be used to fix for instance floor heating pipes of a floor heating system to a mesh reinforcement on a concrete floor. During the construction of a building, for instance a dwelling or a commercial or industrial building, a floor heating system is arranged on a substrate of respectively a concrete layer, an insulating layer and a mesh reinforcement. The mesh reinforcement consists of a mat of mutually connected metal wires with a determined fixed diameter. The diameter can lie in a range of between 3 and 10 mm. The metal wires in the mesh reinforcement can form square meshes, wherein some of the metal wires are directed in a first direction and the other metal wires are directed in a second direction perpendicularly of the first direction. At the intersections of the metal wires a wire directed in the first direction will run over a wire directed in the other direction.
When the floor heating pipe is attached to the mesh reinforcement using the known pipe clamp, the floor heating pipe will follow the relief of the mesh reinforcement. A further drawback is that a different pipe clamp must be used for a different pipe diameter in order to obtain a connection with clamping fit between the pipe and the mesh reinforcement.